1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of processes and devices enabling the programming of a projectile fuse.
A fuse is an electronic or electromechanical device that controls the firing of the explosive loaded in the projectile.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fuses may be of the timer or proximity type or else may control the functioning on impact on the target. They are sometimes multi-mode and thus enable the projectile to be made to function on impact or with a timer, depending on the user's requirements.
Multi-mode or timer fuses must be programmed before firing. Programming means, for example, choosing the mode of functioning (multi-mode fuse) and/or the time lapse between the firing and the detonation (timer data).
Today, more often than not, programming is made in the fuse by induction by means of programming coils.
Patent GB2350937 describes, for example, a programming device for the fuse of a projectile that uses a single mobile programming coil that is L-shaped (so as to increase the efficiency of the coupling between the projectile fuse and the programming coil). U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,733 describes another example of an induction coil that ensures the programming of medium caliber projectile fuses in the feed chutes of a weapon.
This device comprises two coils: one coil to detect the approach of a projectile and one coil to programme the fuse. When the first coil detects a projectile, the second coil is activated and it emits a programming signal intended for the fuse.
Such a device also implements a single programming coil that has a profile selected such that part of the coil is still opposite the fuse during part of the forward movement of the projectile in the weapon feed chute. The programming performed is thus made more reliable since the signal is transmitted for a longer time during the course of the projectile.
Such a solution is, however, disadvantageous from an industrial perspective. The energy level implemented by this single coil requires control electronics to be defined that are overdimensioned with respect to requirements. Such electronics are difficult to integrate in a turret or in proximity to the programming coil.
Furthermore, the electromagnetic losses in the weapon structure and the induced radiation are too high.